Trying To Save the World Here, You Mind?
by Nemesis13
Summary: In which Voldemort in all his arrogance forgets why the eldest Potters are feared by all of the old blood, and in doing so, unleashes the full force of their family against him sending Wizarding Britain aflame. Now enjoy watching Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea Potter lead Harry, Sirius, and company into one hell of a ride complemented with Marauder level hijinks.
1. Heart Wrenching Reality

**I was on a helluva lot of painkillers after falling down the stairs when I wrote this. Lily approved of the story though so you're going against her opinion which automatically puts you in the wrong if you don't like it.**

 **Sorry, I like her more than I do you.**

 **Anyway feel free to place a review, I'll do my best to reply to it.**

 **Side note, to the idiots in the crowd, I can't reply to guest reviews so don't get pissy with me over the fact, savvy? I can't believe how much that has come up in my tenure on this site.**

 **I can _NOT_ reply to you if you ask me questions on a guest account. **

**It. Just. Doesn't. Work.**

* * *

When the Potter Family Tapestry updated ten minutes ago Charlus Potter felt his heart physically stop, for obvious reasons.

His son, his little Jimmy and his beautiful muggle-born wife were deceased at barely twenty one years of age.

Dead.

Gone.

His little boy and the love of his life were no more.

Charlus's heir was a corpse.

Charlus had stared at that damned tapestry for two solid minutes when Dorea had walked into the room and froze, her drink for the evening shattering on the floor as a deep feral growl left her throat.

Where Charlus was heart broken into silence, Dorea was _infuriated_ to the point that rage could not even begin describing her emotions _._

When James had brought Lily Evans home, Charlus had been a bit worried the Muggle-Born girl wouldn't know what she was getting herself into, that she was being thrown into the deep end of Magical politics without a life preserver.

After an evening with Dorea, it became pretty damn clear the Magical world didn't register the fact that a damn battleship was passing along its coasts, and by Morgana herself did Dorea laugh when she took young Lily under her wing.

The best laid plans...

"We have to go..."

Charlus muttered this as he met his wife's burning silver gaze, his own smoldering hazel eyes conveying the undiluted _rage_ that the Lord of Potter was feeling. Dorea nodded and took her husband's arm, a moment later they vanished from their fine sitting room and appeared in a snow filled alley just around the corner of their son's home.

As the wind blew past them the Lord and Lady Potter marched forward to the still burning house that had been a gift to their son, wands snapping out to snuff the rising flames the elderly couple walked past the front gate without hesitation. It was an act of pure will that kept the two war veterans from indulging in their rage, they had both gained reputations in the camps of the Nazis and Grindelwald after all, and earning their ire by striking at their family, at their son his wife and their grandchild?

That _idiot_ Voldemort should have snuffed them out first, because this? This was _exactly_ what you needed to do to infuriate a pair of war veterans who had to have their War Crime tribunals bribed into silence.

Out of fear for the Judges own lives no less, Nazi hunting had been a bit too much fun for them not to over indulge after all.

They found their little boy first, James, wand at his side, eyes glassy, face vacant.

Dorea fell to her knees, the keening cry she made as she held her son's dead body to her breast made Charlus grit his teeth in rage.

Pettigrew would pay for this betrayal, and Charlus would make damn sure he suffered eternally for it.

One does not cross the House of Potter lightly, and his dear wife would ensure the House of Black would follow suite, he highly doubted that crafty old bastard Arcturus would argue the point at all. He had always had a soft spot for Dorea after all.

Plucking up James' wand Dorea sniffed as she placed her boy's body back on the ground and nodded to her husband, who took her arm and headed upstairs where they were met by a miasma of Black Magik.

"Oh..." Dorea muttered with a smirk as she took a step back on the landing, cheeks flushing red. "Oh!" Eyes widening she stared forward as her smirk curled into a full on grin upon lips, "You clever little girl..."

Rushing past her husband Dorea stomped up the remaining stairs and came to a halt before a room where a sobbing keen could be heard.

Charlus came to a stop as he watched his son in all but legal documentation crying over Lily Potter nee Evans body, cradling her head in his lap as he rambled on, his little Godson Harry held tightly in his arms.

The Potters were not all dead, thank the Morrigan for small miracles Harry was alive, his parents, somehow, had made that happen, and Sirius-

"What happened here son?" Dorea demanded as she entered the room, their boy looked up and barely managed to suppress an enraged snarl as he gestured to Lily Potter's dead body.

"Peter betrayed us to Voldemort, he showed up and..he..." Sirius broke down sobbing into little Harry's blanket at this point, Dorea thankfully took the initiative by taking Harry from the distraught man's arms while cooing to the baby quietly.

Eventually Sirius calmed down enough to resume as he ran his tense hands through his bedraggled hair.

"Prongs and Tiger-Lily were dead when I showed up, the house was on fire and Harry was screaming up a storm. As far as I can figure out something they did, likely what _Lily_ did blew up in the Dark Fucker's face and that's why half the house is missing. Lils never was one for half measures, terrifying woman her..."

"She was," Dorea stated with a hint of pride, pulling Harry close as she glanced out the window. "Son, we need to go."

Sirius glanced up from his position on the floor, holding onto his brother's wife's body he looked lost beyond words as he replied to the only mother figure that had ever cared for him.

"Where would I go mum? Everyone will think I did this, that I betrayed Prongs and Tiger-Lily. I'm damaged goods an-"

He was cut off by an organ expeller curse that turned a desk inside out, meeting the gaze of the caster of said curse Lord Potter lowered his wand while a deep growl echoed throughout the room.

"No one will ever go after one of my sons, Sirius. Take Lily's wand, we have to make our report to the DMLE than get poor Harry to the hospital."

Sirius stared up at his father in all but blood for a few bare moments, then nodded taking Lily's wand in hand, and it nearly burned him in the process.

That made him snort in amusement, even in death Lily Potter nee Evans was not one you wished to cross.

Glancing over to Dorea Sirius decided to do something incredibly stupid, something incredibly impulsive, something very, intensely, incredibly, Black.

He reached over to his Godson, and placed Lily's wand in Harry's tiny hand.

A second later a shot of light fired from its tip and moments later an explosion that would likely cause a mushroom cloud appeared on the horizon.

"Damn did my boy know how to choose 'em," Charlus muttered with a smile while glancing at his grandson in obvious amusement, completely ignoring his wife chewing into Sirius as he plucked the wand from little Harry's grasp.

"But, that's how it goes with us Potter men, we always go after witches far above our pay grade, you're going to give me headaches in the future, grandson of mine. Aren't you?"

Explosions, curses, dead Dark Lords aside, the evening had proven one thing for certain.

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter stood firm, and the next generation was going to be _very_ well protected for the duration until their heir came unto his own.

* * *

 _ **A half asleep venture but Lily approved, what do you guys think on it being an ongoing story?**_


	2. A Meeting of Lords

**I honestly thought this was going to be a one shot but I woke up at four for no goddamned reason so punched this out in a half hour. I know some readers are going to _not_ read the authors note and whine about how short the chapter is but you know what? It is not like I enjoy working sixty hours a week and I am getting very tired of people whining that their free entertainment isn't up to their standards.**

 **PLEASE let met state to my silent majority readers that I don't lump you in with those ass hats, they just tend to be so vocal that it makes me not want to write anymore.**

 **Thankfully for those that actually matter (my readers that enjoy a good yarn without being acidic in their criticism) I love writing, so I will continue to carry one. please enjoy!**

 **Side note a friend of mine wanted me to delve into Supernatural, should I?**

* * *

Lord Arcturus Black was awoken from a sound slumber by one of his elves, thankfully it was not one of the jumpier ones and she quickly conveyed that he had a guest waiting in the main sitting room before popping away.

He groaned at that, if the little elf felt it necessary to inform him of someone calling on him at three in the fucking morning that meant it was a fellow lord of equal or greater standing. Which in turn meant he had to answer said call, and considering the lack of peers he had in his social circle as of the past few years...well...

Sitting up as he shucked off his pajamas and made for his closet Arcturus began muttering to himself, "Can't be Nott, coward is too afraid of me, Abraxus died uselessly so can't be a Malfoy, Potter is..."

He cut himself off there, the thought of Charlus Potter and the man's wife who was Arcturus' own lovely sister Dorea quickly brought him to a stop, which caused said thought to be followed with a curse.

"Fuck..." He knew it had to be them, no one else would have the gall to summon him in the dead of night and expect him to respond, and he _would_ respond as they knew he would.

After his niece Walburga had well and truly lost her damned mind and put his chosen Heir under the cruciatus curse for refusing to have a _slave brand_ burned into his arm, Charlus and Dorea had taken Sirius into their home with open arms.

The trade off to this was having to listen to Walburga imitate a banshee while ranting about traitors, dark lords, peanut butter, and mudbloods.

Effectively, Arcturus owed his brother in law a few favors for keeping his Heir away from his psychotic mother and raising him to properly understand his place in society.

Thus, Charlus Potter was bestowed with the most honor he could possibly receive at this hour that was not followed with a slew of dark curses.

"What the fuck do you want you wrinkled up old cunt?"

Charlus, reclining in an overstuffed armchair just grinned in return as he raised a glass in salute, "Fuck you too you daft old cunt! The self styled dark lord murdered my son and daughter in law tonight, yet managed to blow himself up when he tried to murder my grandson. God save the Queen!"

With that Charlus tossed back the shot and languidly tossed the glass on the table before him.

That moron went after _Charlus and Dorea's_ family!? Holy hell, the bastard truly was insane.

"I...Chuck I'm sorry to hear that, is Harry alright?"

His companion deflated a bit as he nodded slowly, "Appreciated Arty, and... Yes? I mean what can I say he witnessed his parents being murdered by a self entitled psychopath but that isn't really why I'm here."

Plopping down into his favorite chair Lord Black stared at Lord Potter a few moments before sighing, "Why are you here?"

Charlus laughed at that while shaking his head, "Albus just tried to kidnap my grandson at the same moment he tried to have Sirius arrested for treason and murder in the middle of Saint Mungo's."

Arcturus could only roll his eyes before he asked, "And how did _that_ turn out."

Charlus snorted as he plopped his elbow on the chairs armrest while resting his chin in his hand drawling out his reply, "Well it went like this..."

 _ **As the aurors sent to recover the Boy-Who-Lived and capture the traitor Sirius Black rushed through the halls they were met by an elderly woman who looked highly agitated, and forced them to come to a stop dead in their tracks.**_

 _ **"My grandson and his godfather are undergoing an examination at the moment, who are you lot and why are you trying to interfere with that?"**_

 _ **One of the aurors stepped forward, bravely, or idiotically, who could tell with wizards, and quickly stated, "Under the orders of the Supreme Mugwump we are to take custody of Harry James Potter and to arrest Sirius Orion Black."**_

 _ **Lady Dorea Potter tilted her head to the side, then grinned before drawling out, "You don't say."**_

"And you can guess how that went," Charlus stated as he leaned into his chair trying his best not to feel agitated.

Arcturus pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly, "Please tell me she didn't kill any of them."

Charlus let out an amused snort before replying, "Not for the lack of trying, when one of the aurors shot a killing curse her way she lost her cool and began summoning demons but thankfully... Well... Ok in this instance at least thankfully, the turmoil acquired Andromeda Tonks attention from the ward above and well... She ended things quickly enough."

"The women in our lives are utterly terrifying and make me at times wonder why I even try," Arcturus stated flatly as he sipped his elf delivered bourbon, Charlus nodded in agreement.

"They truly are. Though this brings me to the reason I bothered you so damn early in the morning. Albus just tried to have my son arrested when he himself was the one to cast the Fidelus Charm on James and Lily's home, meaning he was well aware of the fact that Sirius was not the secret keeper. On top of that he attempted to kidnap my grandson, and he circumvented nearly every charter in our law books to authorize it, oh and he tried to have Dorea and I committed for mental instability. Ironically that one might hold some water but regardless...what do we do?"

Arcturus could only grin as he sipped his drink before replying, "What else? Make his life as miserable as feasibly possible and protect our heirs all while making him look the fool in the process."

Charlus laughed at that as he clinked his glass against his fellow Lord's, "To chaos then?"

"To chaos and _family_."

Charlus remained silent for a time before nodding, "I can drink to that," and both lords threw back their drinks quickly followed with them tossing the empty glasses over their shoulders while silently vanishing them.

It was time to set a few precedents that Dumbledore could never ignore.

It was time for the Lords of Potter and Black to plan for the future instead of wallowing in the past.


End file.
